A Baking Bet
by PureBlackRaven
Summary: It's Christmastime, and our two favourite bishies are out to capture the one and only Hilary's heart! By...what? A baking competition? TyHilKai. OOCness implied. Constructive crticism greatly appreciated.


Wow... it's been a LONG LONG LONG time since I wrote a story... ages... Anyway, I was revising Sarcasms of Life and Fight for Love II when this popped into my head, which was yesterday...lol... I typed it immediately and ta-da! Here it is. It's December, the year-end-holidays, and I wrote this to suit the Christmas season, so it's my very first Christmas fic, although it's a bit too early. But wha'dya expect? I was too excited!

I hope the baking bet idea hasn't been used by any authors out there in Fanfiction. I haven't been reading much since the start of the year due to school work. If there is, please take this as another version. Thanks a lot!!!!

Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!!!!

"..." - Talking  
'...' - Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and it's characters. All I own is the plot and only to plot. Hell I don't even own the computer!!! T.T

P/S: Oocness is implied in this story.

* * *

**Oneshot: A Baking… Bet?**

Tyson and Kai glared at each other, both of them growling at each other with their throats. Kenny, Ray and Max stared innocently at both of the ignited teens, wondering which side to side on. Thank god, Hilary was out. Ray and the others sighed, trying to forget that incident. Yes, my dearest reader(s)? What incident? Ah, I see. You haven't gotten hold of the present and past situations. Lemme explain this.

You see, my dear reader(s), despite her bossy attitude (everyone has flaws), you do notice that Hilary's a talented girl right? Active in sports, good in academic achievements and all those school stuff. And it so happens that our two heroes, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger, have fallen hard for the brunette. And they both had just confessed their feelings for her, even though she was out shopping gifts for her friends and family. Let's take a look at it, shall we?

_(Flashback)_

" _Okay boys, so I'll be out shopping _**alone** _since you guys don't want to tag along," Hilary Tachibana said, emphasizing on the 'alone' word, " I'll be back tomorrow since I want to go home and rest too. Be good boys!!!" _

_SLAM!!!_

_The door closed with a slam as all boys hunched. Poor Hilary. Shopping alone. Even if they hated shopping, they still understood what it was like to be shopping alone. Especially if that person was your typical teenage girl. Kenny sighed before continuing his business with Dizzi. Everyone else, too, returned to their work. Kai was meditating; Tyson, Ray and Max were watching the National Geographic channel, and Kenny was… well, we know what he's doing. The screen blared at the bored boys' faces until finally, Ray turned it off. All of them, excluding Kai, yawned. Kai just sat in the corner. Tyson yawned, standing up._

" _Man, this is _**boring**_. We should have at least helped Hilary." He said, feeling guilty. _

" _Tyson, are you out of your mind? Hilary's like, the queen of shopping malls!!!! She practically buys __everything__!!!" Max exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in the air to add the effects of his comment. _

" _Yeah, but I mean, besides our constant bickering, she's quite nice. I think I'm beginning to fall for her." The Beyblade champ smiled dreamily. (Insert jaw drop.)_

" _Tyson," Kenny sighed, shaking his head._

" _You are definitely sick, my man. Go to bed now." Ray frowned, standing up. _

" _I'm not, I mean, I get all fuzzy and warm when I see her. She's so helpful to help us out and stuff. You know, like, cheering for us when we were down, and having group parties whenever we were apart." The smile on Tyson's face broadened towards his ears. The dreamy, sick, stupid look on his face made it even worse. _

" _Kai, you're captain. Tell lover-boy here to go to bed and recover from his stupid love sickness." Ray frowned as the Russian stood up. _

" _Granger, get to bed and hit the lights now. And I mean it." Kai glared, his mood grumpier than usual. _

" _No I'm not. I'm gonna phone Hilary and ask her where she is now. I can't bear to see her having a cold tomorrow. I'm gonna help her." Tyson said with full determination, he seemed positive enough that his captain would allow him such actions. Unexpectedly yet expectedly…_

" _God, to bed you idiot!!! (Expected part.) And if someone's gonna accompany Hilary, that'll be me!!! (Unexpected part.)" Kai growled as everyone looked at him, surprised yet shocked. Tyson blinked. _

" _What did you say, Kai?" _

" _I mean, I'm captain, and it's my responsibility." A blush could be seen on the Russian's cheeks. He slapped himself mentally for saying his secret out loud. _

" _Kai…" _

" _Are you… in love with Hilary?" the whiz kid asked. Kai's blushed deepened into a shade of scarlet. _

" _I'm not!" _

" _Denial is the first stage." Max sighed. _

_Tyson frowned. " You want a piece of her? Well, you gotta get through me first!!" _

" _You have no rights to lecture me with your crap. Now shut up and go to bed!" _

" _You're my rival in love! I have to beat my rivals in order to get Hilary!!! Don't you dare lecture like you're better than me!" _

" _So what? It's just a crush… And I don't like that tone of yours, Granger…" _

" _I don't like yours either." _

_While the two fight, the others could only watch. _

_(End of flashback)_

And that's how, my folks, we've gotten to the present state. Think of it as heaven's will I guess, a lovely brunette, with two of our favourite bishounens falling for her… How lucky can Hilary get?

The fight droned on, Kenny sighed before returning to his work while Max and Ray witnessed the entire show.

" I smell a bet." Tyson grinned.

" I smell victory…" Kai smirked.

" I smell fish!!!" Max exclaimed as the two teens glared at him.

" You stink Max. Bug off." Tyson frowned, leaving the blonde crying in depression. "He bullied me…" he sobbed as Kenny comforted him.

" Anyway, what do you suggest Ray? About this particular bet?" Tyson ignored the blonde and turned to his neko-jin friend.

" Hmmm… since it's Christmastime and the whole world's in demand of cookies, why not let's have a baking competition?" The cook of the G-Rev's suggested.

" You're on." Kai smirked.

" I'm ready for anything!! As long as it'll help me improve my relationship with Hilary!!!" Tyson raised a finger to the sky, making his life's biggest vow. Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust.

" When's the deadline?" he asked.

" Since tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I'll make it tomorrow noon when Hilary comes over for lunch."

" Right." Tyson nodded.

" AND, you can't buy cookies from elsewhere…I'll know immediately. You gotta bake them with your own hands and fingers. No assistance is allowed besides a cookbook"

" Definitely. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to victory." Kai cleared his throat before slamming the door shut. Tyson huffed and went upstairs.

" Call me when dinner starts." He smiled before closing his bedroom door.

Tyson Granger sat on his bed, wondering what to do next. He stupidly accepted a challenge for his long-time crush when the opponent was the perfectionist, Kai Hiwatari. What was he going to do now?? He couldn't ask help from Ray, yet he knew his own understanding of cooking skills weren't that good. He only knew how to cook the dishes he always ate. And what's more, baking Christmas cookies required a large amount of time and skill. He wasn't someone who was gifted or talented. But then again, maybe he'd realize in this bet that cooking was second nature to him.

" Oh well, first things first, I gotta find a cookbook first."

-

Kai walked down the deserted streets, thinking of the bet he made with his rival in everything, i.e. beyblading, love etc. He never intended anyone to know his very own secret that he liked Hilary, especially his teammates and Hilary herself. If it was what his fans were gossiping about he could still deny by saying it was just a silly rumour. But no, he just had to let slip of his tongue. One secret out, so many more to go. He had to be careful.

But anyway, that wasn't the issue. If Tyson lost, Kai would make him pay dearly by torturing every chance possible after what happened earlier on. But what if he himself, the great Kai Hiwatari, lost? Nah, he wouldn't lose… He was Kai Hiwatari, not an untalented guy you get to find on the streets every second. Losing meant he was imperfect, disabled at something. But then again, he wasn't really good at cooking. Sure, he could memorize all the steps on baking cookies and score a perfect score in a cookie test, but the hard thing was doing it practically. Kai remembered the last time he grabbed a pan, he almost killed Tala. The poor redhead could only stay in bed for a month or so…

" Hmm… I dun think I have any cookbooks on cookies, and Ray said we couldn't get help… I'll have to go buy some…"

-

Tyson skipped towards the nearest shopping mall, whistling a happy tune as he went straight for the bookshop. He needed a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD cookie cookbook in order to win the bet. He already decided that the flavour chocolate would be the best, as it was sweet. And what's more, couples always exchange chocolates on Valentine's Day, representing love for each other. The flavour for Christmas would also be perfect.

Suddenly, a wisp of brown hair caught his attention. A familiar brunette was at the bestsellers' section. Feeling curious, Tyson approached her carefully. It turned out to be… Hilary. Tyson's heart skipped a beat as he calmed himself down.

" Hi Hils!!" he greeted cheerfully.

" Oh, hello Tyson." She smiled, before returning her gaze towards the books.

" That's loads of bags you've got there… Want me to help?" Tyson asked, noticing that his sweet Hilary was a bit exhausted after a day's shopping.

" It's okay Tyson, I can manage." She grinned. " Say,"

" Hmm?"

" Can you do me a favour?"

" Sure!"

" Help me choose another book, Tyson. Before you came, Kai was here. And he helped me to choose this." Hilary handed Tyson three black books, named 'Twilight', 'New Moon', and 'Eclipse' by Stephenie Meyer.

" It's for two best friends. But, I couldn't find the next one. Mind helping me choose?" Hilary continued explained.

" Sure Hils!" The navy-blue haired boy grinned with full enthusiasm. ' If it's for you, I'll do whatever you ask me to.' He thought quietly to himself.

Returning his gaze from the brunette to the rack of books in front of him, Tyson frowned, so, Kai was one step above him, huh? Well, two can play that game. His eyes scanned from book to book, cover to cover. Kai chose her good ones so his had to be better. (Basically, there not much books better than Stephenie Meyer's books, from my perspective of course.) Finally, his eyes rested on a Collins Modern Classics selection that held the title 'The Giver' by Lois Lowry. He picked it up, and read the summary behind the book. Absolutely wonderful.

" I'd choose this one." He finally said. Hilary smiled.

" Thanks Tyson. Means a lot to me." She thanks him profusely as the boy grinned sheepishly.

" No problem Hils." His sheepishly smiled grew wider. " Oh yeah, can you tell me where the cooking section is??" he asked.

Hilary blinked. " Oh… it's just right there." Hilary pointed to her diagonal side as Tyson 'ooh-ed'.

" Thanks Hils."

" It's funny Tyson, why do you and Kai ask the same question? You know, Kai also asked me that very same question after helping me to choose that trilogy." Hilary explained. Tyson made a look that would make a cat sick.

' Me? Same with that bastard? NEVER!!!!' he thought as Hilary bid him goodbye and headed for the counter. He made his way to the cooking section.

He searched high and low for a cookbook specially written for chocolate Christmas cookies. Soon enough, it was there, nice wrapped and placed on the shelf. He grinned to no one but himself, thoughts of victory centering on his head. Kai would pay dearly for degrading his pride.

" Here comes victory…" he muttered before heading for the cashier counter.

-

Kai reached home with his precious 'Vanilla Christmas Cookies' manual in his hand. He shivered with excitement. He could see victory near him.

' With this book, I shall be invincible!!!! Perfection and victory shall be mine!!!' he thought as he recalled his little 'meeting' with his secret lover.

_(Flashback) _

_Kai walked casually into the bookshop, only to spot a brunette having trouble with choosing her books in the bestsellers' section. Feeling curious yet somewhat nervous, he approached the damsel in distress and cleared his throat. Hilary seemed startled by his appearance. She never imagined him to be in a bookshop, and a bookshop in the mall too! _

' _What a small world…' she mused silently. " Hello Kai," she greeted as he nodded. _

" _Anything wrong?" he asked. _

" _Well, just that I'm having problems finding a book for my best friends. Do you know any?" Hilary asked as the Russian looked at the books of different colours and genres on the shelf. Just then, three books packed together caught his attention. He picked it up and examined it. The books were namely 'Twilight', 'New Moon' and 'Eclipse' by Stephenie Meyer. _

' _Interesting…' he thought. _

" _I'd choose these." He handed the brunette. A smile formed on the brunette's lips._

" _Thanks Kai." _

_Kai blushed, too embarrassed to look straight into her eyes. He glanced elsewhere and noticed her bags on the floor. _

" _You need help with those?" he asked._

" _Oh it's nothing, don't worry about me. It's fine. I'll manage." She smiled as Kai blushed slightly. _

" _Hilary," Kai called out her name unexpectedly, causing the brunette to get a shock. He never used her first name before. _

" _Yeah?"_

" _Where's the cooking section?" _

_Hilary's jaw dropped slightly. " Kai, you cook? Or are you planning on learning?" she asked._

" _Something like that. It's for an important friend." He mumbled. _

" _Oh… I see. It's just there." She smiled, pointing diagonally towards her front as Kai nodded. _

" _Thanks. See you tomorrow!" he thanked her before leaving the brunette alone, surprised. _

' _He never said 'thanks' before…' _

_(End of flashback)_

Kai smiled to himself. The feeling of having a casual, normal talk with Hilary was fantastic. He'd never forget it in his whole life. Now all he had left were the tools and the studying to do. It would be easy to find the utensils… All he had to do was ask James if they went missing. Most females love the flavour 'vanilla', so he'd reckoned Hilary wouldn't be a problem. Vanilla-flavoured Christmas cookies were mouth-watering.

'Mmmm…' The Russian thought as he went to the kitchen. He'd bake cookies in the morning to prevent them from being cold.

-

Tyson entered the Granger dojo happily, pleased that he had helped his crush pick a book and found his ideal cookbook. Now all he had to do was ask Ray where he put those apparatus and study the book for a tray of nice, soul-melting, chocolate Christmas cookies.

" Ray!!!" he yelled.

" Yeah?"

" Where are the cooking stuff you use to bake cookies?"

" It's on top of the shelf near those seasoning stuff! Make sure you wash them before you use them!!!"

" Right! Thanks!!!"

Now all that was left was the studying of the methods. After that, he'd have a good rest and wake up early in the morning to bake hot, steamy cookies.

' Ahh… feel the chocolate and love in the air…' he sighed contently.

-The next morning, 6.00 in the morning–ish…-

Tyson woke up, his energy charged fully for a day of baking.

' When Hilary comes, Kai sure won't get a chance.' He thought gleefully as he slid down his bed and slithered off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After he came out, he took one last look at the recipe and went down the kitchen. He tied Ray's apron on his body and rolled his sleeve. He was ready.

-

Kai woke up, rubbing his eyes as he headed for the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he reminded himself to look smart for the day as it was the day of justice, love and pride. He would surely win over the useless brat called 'Tyson'. Nothing would get in his way, nor could he ever lose to someone like his rival.

After a refreshing shower, Kai went down the kitchen and cracked his knuckles as he rolled up his sleeves. It was a cold, snowy day. The warmth of his cookies would surely bring the sweetest smile ever to Hilary's lips. He revised a bit for the recipe before shutting the book and placing it somewhere else. Today's war meant victory or defeat, winner or loser. He had to win no matter what.

Mixing bowl, check. Cooking oil, check. Flour, check. And so on. YESH!!! It was time!!!

" Let's get started."

-

The smell of the chocolate cookies woke everyone in the dojo up. Max was the first to enter, followed by Ray and Kenny, all dressed and washed. Hell, even Grandpa came to check on what his grandson was doing.

" What'cha doin' little dude?" the senior asked curiously.

" Cookies, for Hilary." Tyson stated proudly.

" It smells nice Tyson. Gosh you're making me hungry!!!" Max squealed.

" Wish Salima could see this. Good job Tyson."

" Yeah Tyson, save a piece for us." Kenny grinned.

" Yeah, yeah. That is, if Hilary leaves a piece. But anyway, I'll bake extras, don't worry." The champ smirked as he kept on mixing the batter.

" Looks like some dude's listening in class! I'm ever so proud of ye' all." Grandpa smiled before returning to his kendo training. The others went out too, in order not to bother the determined boy too much.

-

Kai grinded his dough as he added more water to the flour, mixing it.

" Master Kai, That's very impressive. I never knew you could cook so well." James, Kai's personal butler stepped into the kitchen and monitored his actions.

" I didn't know it either myself. Tala would probably freak if he's here." Kai grinned.

" Yes. Master Tala used to cook for you all when you were out participating tournaments." James smiled, recalling memories from his mind.

" James, pass me the roller." Kai ordered as the old man passed him the heavy roller he bought. Soon, it was flat enough to produce various star-shaped cookies.

' Hilary, I'm coming. You'd better watch out, Tyson.'

-

Breakfast passed and in came early noon. Finally, Tyson had finished his natural round-shaped cookies with additional Chocó-chips on it.

" DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed as he sighed peacefully. 'Hilary, hope you like it. I swear I made it with all my heart and my mind was all about you when I was making these.' He thought.

Max, Kenny and Ray came bombarding in the kitchen. Each of them took one piece to taste it.

" How was it?" Tyson asked hopefully.

" Very good Tyson. Sure has enough chocolaty taste in it." Kenny smiled.

" The best cookie ever in the world! Sell this and every fan, everyone would wanna buy this!" Max exclaimed. Everyone grinned.

" Not bad Tyson, I must say, your cooking skills have improved." Ray commented honestly.

" Now go get a bath. You look like shit. Hilary won't want that. Leave your cookies here to cool down a bit. It's too hot." Kenny said as Tyson rushed upstairs.

" I wonder how Kai's cookies would be like…" Max wondered out loud.

" Beats me." Ray shrugged. " Both aren't really good at cooking in the beginning, but now, I think they've improved."

" Well said Ray."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

" Must be Kai." Kenny mused as the trio went to open the door.

As expected, our favourite Russian was there, in clean attire and a box in his hands.

" Hi Kai!" everyone greeted as he nodded, stepping foot on the room.

" Hey Kai, can we test a bit?" Max asked playfully. Kai sighed before opening the lid of the box as the aroma of the vanilla cookies filled the room. Everyone took a piece each.

" Nice…" Max grinned.

" It's really nice. Warms up your heart. I must say Ray, both are equally good." Kenny smiled.

" Yeah, just the right vanilla taste. I wonder who would really win." Ray frowned.

Soon, Tyson came jumping down. His attire neater and cleaner than usual. Immediately, he went to the kitchen to grab his cookies before greeting his rival in every aspect.

" Hello Kai." He said icily.

" Granger, I see you have done some chocolate ones."

" Yours are vanilla I see. But don't worry, the result will be out by lunchtime." Tyson smirked, putting on his 'I'll-definitely-win' look.

Kai's wasn't bad either. " Scared?"

" As if."

-

Soon, Hilary came, bringing presents.

" Hi guys!! Here are presents for each of you!" she grinned before being greeted by two desperate bishounens.

" Hilary," Kai frowned.

" Take one piece of cookie or more from us and say which one you like best." Tyson demanded.  
"O-Okay…" Hilary said warily, "Geez, what's wrong with both of you two lately…" she muttered before popping in Tyson's. After chewing a few times, she swallowed.

" Well?" Tyson asked hopefully.

Instead of answering Tyson's question, she moved onto Kai's cookie. Placing one in her mouth gracefully, she munched a few times as she swallowed.

" So?" Kai asked impatiently. Everything went silent, all waited for an answer.

Hilary cleared her throat, placing back each box's respective lids as she took both of them from the two teens' hands. She never said a word for the rest of the day to the two rivals, the only thing she did to them was smile. Our bishies went dumbstruck. So did others.

" HILARY!!!!!!!!!"

Until now, they never got an answer. Who did Hilary love? Tyson? Or Kai?

* * *

Well, that's that. I'm sorry if the book titles are against your religion, I apologize for that. But if it doesn't, read it. They're damn good. Better than any books I've seen so far. Anyway, since it's the big holidays, I'll try to write as much as possible. Hopefully I'll write more Christmas fics and update/revise my unfinished story and completed stories. Thanks for the patience for reading!!!

Once again, sorry if this fic has caused religious problems. I apologize sincerely for that. Sorry if there were any grammartical errors I didn't spot or spelling mistakes. Anyway, here's a Merry Christmas to you all you great guys out there!!!!

-PureBlackRaven-


End file.
